Space Impact
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: DISCONTINUED. A Naruto 21th Century Fic. WARNING: AU. “Ya, mungkin saja ini.. sebuah invasi luar angkasa”, “Hey! Aku.. harus berangkat, ya..” READ & REVIEW PLEASE!


**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**SPACE IMPACT**

**PROLOGUE**

**© Kosuke Kurosaki

* * *

  
**

**Tanggal xy Bulan yz Tahun xxyz**

Derap kaki pemuda itu menggema di sepanjang lorong - diikuti oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru.

"Sial! Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi, sih?"

Di tangan kanan pemuda berambut kuning itu terangkul sebuah helm oranye dengan corak api hitam - dan ada alat komunikasi berbentuk microphone panjang di bagian telinga - serta kaca transparan menutupi bagian wajah. Pakaian karet yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menjadi terlihat berkerut saat ia bergerak semakin cepat. Pakaian berwarna oranye itu terlihat seperti pakaian astronot - hanya saja memiliki beberapa corak api hitam dengan beberapa bongkahan mesin di bagian punggungnya.

"Cih! Aku juga tidak menduga ini bakalan terjadi, bodoh!", sahut pemuda yang satunya ketus.

Ia juga sama. Memakaian pakaian seperti astronot dengan modol yang sama - hanya saja berwarna biru dengan corak lingkaran - seperti kipas - berwarna merah di dadanya. Mata hitamnya semakin terang - mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ini…

**.**

_**TUUT! TUUT! TUUT!**_

_Sebuah lampu berbentuk bola kecil merah menyala - mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Suara itu menggema di seluruh ruangan._

_Sontak, perempuan bermata lavender itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor raksasa di depan matanya menuju ke sumber suara itu. Ia langsung mengerti apa maksud alarm itu dan langsung memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke belakang. Ditatapnya seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegak cukup jauh dari kursi yang didudukinya, panik._

"_Kapten! Gawat! Ada objek terbang tak dikenal mengarah ke sini!"_

"_A, apa!?", pemuda yang dipanggil kapten itu kaget. Mata birunya terbelalak. Ia langsung berjalan cepat - menghampiri perempuan yang tengah duduk di kursi. Ia berjalan lurus setapak demi setapak. Jaket putihnya yang bagian depannya tidak dikancingi melambai-lambai ke belakang. Sepuluh pasang mata memperhatikannya._

"_Sebenarnya apa ini?", tanyanya begitu sampai di meja dekat perempuan itu. Mata birunya menatap tajam gambar yang ada di hadapannya._

_Ya. Sebuah gambar berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis polygon berwarna hijau membuat sebuah jaring yang melebar - membentuk persegi. Ada sebuah bola kecil berwarna biru di sudut gambar. Juga sebuah bintang berwarna merah - berkedip-kedip - bergerak menuju bola biru itu. Di bawah masing-masing ikon, ada titik-titik kordinat berwarna kuning._

"_Rambut nanas, cepat periksa benda apa itu!", perintahnya pada seorang lelaki yang bersender santai di kursinya - yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan._

_Pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir itu mengangguk agak sedikit kesal. Ia segera membalikkan kursinya, dan memencet-mencet tombol di mejanya. Seketika terpampang sebuah gambar pesawat besar berwarna hitam di layar monitornya._

"_Eng, sebuah pesawat? Bukankah saat ini.. penerbangan ke luar angkasa dilarang..", pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seperti tidak percaya._

_Perempuan berambut merah muda - di sisi lain ruangan kaget - dan beranjak dari kursinya, "Apa? Tidak mungkin! Menurut laporan selama 3 hari ini, tidak ada pesawat yang keluar!", ia langsung menengok ke arah lain, "Kapten! Apakah ini..?"_

_Pemuda itu hanya termangu melihat sebuah pesawat melaju ke arah planet yang didiaminya saat ini, "Ya, mungkin saja ini.._

_.. sebuah invasi luar angkasa"_

_._

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di ujung lorong. Buntu. Namun pemuda berambut hitam - dengan tatanan agak jabrik di bagian belakang - menekan tombol dalam kotak di sisi dinding dengan cepat satu-persatu.

Pintu yang mengalangi terbuka menutup ke samping. Mereka melanjutkan jalannya, masih buru-buru.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti - membuat temannya ikut berhenti. Ia bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa? Kita harus buru-buru!"

Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kata-kata temannya, dan melihat jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Ia menekan tombol di layar kecil - membuat sebuah gambar hologram mengambang.

"Hey! Aku.. harus berangkat, ya..", ucapnya dengan halus - namun agak terlihat sedih. Tentu saja. Ia harus pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya tercinta.

Sosok perempuan berambut panjang dalam gambar hologram itu terlihat cemas, "Ha, hati-hati, ya!"

"Ya. Ini akan segera berakhir", tukasnya lembut. Teman yang berada di sampingnya hanya menyaksikan mereka.

Baru saja, ia menekan tombol kembali untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan, perempuan itu bersuara, "Tunggu dulu, Naruto!"

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya seperti menutupi wajahnya yang merah, "Kau tidak lupa, kan? Janji kita"

Naruto tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa, "Haha, mana mungkin aku lupa. Tenang saja, aku akan segera pulang untuk menepati janjiku padamu"

"EHEM! Naruto, kita harus berangkat secepatnya. Mereka sudah menunggu", ujarnya sambil menunjuk arah belakang dengan jempolnya.

"AH! Kita sudahi saja, ya. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu nanti"

"Naruto.. jangan.. mati, ya..", pinta Hinata. Mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja, Hinata! Aku ini pilot pesawat handal. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu..", ia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk melanjutkan kembali perkataannya yang tertunda, "Doakan saja aku, ya.."

"… Ya, tentu saja…"

Naruto menekan tombol di jam tangannya - membuat gambar hologram itu menghilang. 'Hinata, maaf aku berbohong. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa aku akan selamat dari pertempuran ini', ia membatin dalam dirinya.

Ia pun memberikan tanda dengan anggukan kepala pada temannya, "Sasuke, ayo!". Kemudian mereka mulai berlari menuju ujung lorong dengan cepat.

Dalam desah nafasnya, ia membatin, 'Hinata, tunggulah aku! Aku pasti akan kembali.. demi janji kita..'

.

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAI (prolog doang)!!! Ini temanya Naruto 21th Century. Jadi zaman sudah super-modern, gak ada ninja-ninjaan.

Terus mana apdetan SSTI sama NTD!? Jujur, ntu fic lagi hiatus. WRITER'S BLOCKK!! Malahan, ada rencana buat ngapus tu fic!

..

Gue butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian mengenai fic gue kali ini. Kuakui ku sangat, sangat mengha- ehm, maksudku kuakui fic ini minim deskripsi, cerita gak jelas, kerjaan gak jelas.. Ketik Reg spa.. Ehm, maksudku! Memang, ini beda karena ini cerita sci-fi. Jadi gue kurang ahli, tepatnya gak (begitu) ahli -memangnya yang lain ahli apa?-. Apalagi nilai geografi jelek. -maksud?-

**REVIEW? CRITIQUE? ADVICE?**

**GIVE 'EM TO ME! OK!?**


End file.
